


Огнем и мечом

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle Ages, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The English version of this story will be ready soon but this is my gift to my Russian-speaking friends. Mag7 in the Middle Ages.<br/>Mag7 в средневековье. Рыцарь Вин попал в беду, и помощь пришла из неожиданных источников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огнем и мечом

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история вдохновлена "Айвенго"

Что ж тут плакать? Поделом -  
Не рождайся байстрюком.  
  
 _Окрестности Южного Йоркшира, Англия, 1194 год._  
  
Вин зябко поежился и плотнее закутался в плащ. Черт бы побрал этот кишащий клопами трактир с дырявыми стенами и прохудившейся крышей. Лучше бы он заночевал в лесу. Но разыгравшаяся буря не оставила ему выбора и заставила искать убежище. Вин придвинулся поближе к огню. Он мерз постоянно с тех пор, как вернулся из Святой Земли в промозглую Англию. Зачем он вообще сюда вернулся? До отъезда из Англии он был лишен дома. Теперь он был лишен не только дома, но и чести. Вот и ответ, почему он вернулся. Чтобы кровью смыть позор со своего имени. Кровью своей или тамплиера, который оклеветал его.  
  
«Тамплиеры схватили колдуна», донеслось до Вина, и поначалу он подумал, что его мысли творят слуховые галлюцинации. Но затем он понял, что в комнате действительно говорили о тамплиерах. Сидящие за столом и распивающие эль йомены обсуждали последние новости округи.  
  
«Раб, которого они привезли с собой из Святой Земли, оказался колдуном. Он не похож на других сарацин, и говорили, что он владеет даром врачевания. Владеет, а как же – только с помощью Дьявола. Говорят, что когда на суде перечисляли его злодеяния, у присутствующих волосы ставали дыбом».  
  
«А я слышал, что он помог калеке Джону стать на ноги».  
  
«Разве это не доказательство, что он слуга Дьявола? Даже знахарка из Лощины была бессильна вылечить калеку».  
  
«А чего ж тогда его стали судить?»  
  
«Того что когда ему поручили выходить рыцаря-тамплиера, раненого на охоте, тот умер от пустячной раны. Завтра неверного повесят на поле возле прецептории. Знатное будет зрелище».  
  
«Стервятники», пробормотал Вин, внимательно слушавший разговор.  
  
  
На следующее утро вся округа собралась на поле возле прецептории тамплиеров. Мало кто из людей, спешащих насладиться казнью, обращал внимание на хрупкого юного рыцаря, закутанного в поношенный плащ. Такое равнодушие весьма устраивало Вина. Подъехав к полю, он огляделся. С одной стороны зеленого поля находились ложи знатных тамплиеров, с противоположной стороны стояла виселица. За ней в нескольких сотнях ярдов темнел вековой лес. Вин удовлетворенно кивнул и занял место неподалеку от виселицы.  
  
Вскоре ворота прецептории раскрылись, и к полю двинулась кавалькада всадников. Впереди ехали прецептор и знатные тамплиеры в белых одеждах, за ними следовали тамплиеры званием ниже, а замыкали шествие пешие послушники в черном. Наконец, показался осужденный – высокий крупный темнокожий мужчина. Его подвели к виселице, поставили на эшафот и накинули веревку на шею. Глашатаи стали громко зачитывать решение суда, но Вин не слушал их. Его зоркие глаза всмотрелись в темное лицо осужденного, которое излучало доброту, и Вин вынес собственный приговор. Прецептор дал сигнал приступить к казни. Доски пола ушли из-под ног осужденного, и его тело повисло в воздухе на веревке, Вин пришпорил лошадь и бросился вперед. На ходу он с необычайной меткостью метнул дротик, который перебил веревку. Тело осужденного рухнуло вниз, но Вин идеально рассчитал время. Он был возле виселицы как раз в нужный момент, подхватил падающее тело, взвалил его на лошадь и помчался по направлению к лесу. Ошеломление тамплиеров и толпы позволило ему выиграть несколько минут. Придя в себя, тамплиеры, спешившиеся перед казнью, вскочили на лошадей и устроили погоню. Лошадь Вина, которая несла двойной вес, все более замедляла бег, и погоня неотвратимо настигала беглецов. Внезапно одетый в черное рыцарь верхом на черной лошади бросился наперерез тамплиерам. Точным ударом копья он свалил вырвавшегося вперед тамплиера и тот, падая, обрушился на всадника рядом. Всадники и лошади упали, погоня смешалась, и когда порядок был восстановлен, похититель и осужденный скрылись в лесу, а вместе с ними и Черный Рыцарь.  
  
  
Они проскакали несколько миль в густой чаще. Черный Рыцарь следовал за юношей, интуитивно чувствуя, что тот сознательно выбирает дорогу, а не блуждает в панике. Наконец, лошадь юноши совершенно выбилась из сил, и они остановились на поляне. Юноша помог спасенному опуститься на землю и спешился сам, затем повернулся к Черному Рыцарю.  
  
«Я должен поблагодарить тебя, хотя не думаю, что твой поступок мудрый», юноша сказал с сильным саксонским акцентом.  
  
«Мудрость – удел тех, кто хочет умереть в собственной постели», ответил Рыцарь.  
  
Юноша хмыкнул. Он откинул капюшон плаща, позволяя весеннему ветру остудить разгоряченные скачкой щеки, и дыхание Черного Рыцаря перехватило от представшего его взору зрелища. Он предполагал, что этот человек молод, судя по тонкости и гибкости его стана, и действительно ему было не больше 25 лет. Черты его лица удивительным образом сочетали мужественность и миловидность, решительный квадратный подбородок гармонировал со слегка по-детски припухшими щеками. Черты юноши были немного неправильными, но это не делало его лицо менее красивым, а придавало ему большую индивидуальность. Густая копна каштановых волос создавала идеальную оправу для прекрасного лица. Явно не английское солнце выбелило шелковистые пряди до золотого оттенка, и они сияли, как самая драгоценная корона. Но самыми удивительными и прекрасными были глаза юноши. Огромные, окруженные длинными темными ресницами, они были ярко-синими и сверкали ярче, чем сапфир.  
  
Черный Рыцарь снял шлем, обнажая голову, и теперь пришел черед Вина охнуть от изумления. Ни один святой не мог сравниться красотой с Черным Рыцарем, и даже у Сатаны не было такой надменности и гордыни. Золотые волосы сияли как нимб, а полные губы кривились в усмешке, как змий. Но в глазах цвета лесного папоротника, смотрящих на Вина, не было ни надменности, ни насмешки. Совсем другие чувства полыхали в них, и душа Вина отвечала на них.  
  
«Меня зовут Кристиан», сказал Черный Рыцарь, его голос, не искаженный шлемом, оказался на удивление мягким.  
  
'Ты менее всего похож на праведного христианина,' мелькнуло в голове Вина. [имя Christian происходит от латинского Christianus]  
  
«Элвин», назвался Вин. [староанглийское имя Alvin означает elf+friend]  
  
Полные губы Кристина, которого Вин решил называть про себя Крис, растянулись в улыбке.  
  
«Это имя идеально подходит тебе, Эльф. Твоя магия сильна».  
  
Щеки Вина ярко вспыхнули.  
  
«Не эльф. Просто странник. Без дома, без семьи».  
  
Крис уловил нотки боли в кажущемся равнодушным голосе юноши.  
  
«Еще одна подобная выходка – и будешь и без головы», неожиданно сказал спасенный пленник, который сидел на земле и потирал шею.  
  
Вин и Крис удивленно посмотрели на него.  
  
«Ты понимаешь наш язык?» спросил Вин.  
  
«Я стремлюсь к знаниям», ответил бывший пленник.  
  
«Ты не похож на сарацина», заметил Крис. «Как тебя зовут?»  
  
«Рыцари храма не первые, кто захватил меня в рабство. На вашем языке мое имя может звучать как Натан».  
  
«Ты можешь идти», сказал Вин. «Может, тебе удастся вернуться на родину».  
  
«Тебя даже не волнует, если я действительно колдун?» спросил Натан.  
  
«Колдун ты или врач – мне все равно, если твое искусство помогает людям исцелиться».  
  
«Я не использую магию, но и не настоящий лекарь. Я учился у врачевателей своего народа, но меня схватили в плен до того, как я постиг все тонкости этого мастерства. Тамплиеры пытались выведать мои знания, но я не рискнул довериться им».  
  
«А ты мудр. Ну что ж, не теряй время, иди».  
  
«Нет», Натан покачал головой. «Я в долгу перед тобой, и хочу отплатить этот долг. Я чувствую, что ты нуждаешься в помощи, так прими мою службу».  
  
«На что мне твоя служба, коли я не властен над своей собственной судьбой».  
  
Крис, внимательно слушавший их разговор, решил вмешаться: «Властен или нет, нам нужно уходить отсюда. Похоже, ты неплохо знаешь эти леса, Элвин».  
  
«Я родился неподалеку и провел юность в этих лесах. Но прошло много лет с тех пор, как я покинул родной дом. Я слышал, сейчас эти места кишат разбойниками».  
  
«Разбойники или тамплиеры – один черт. Нам нужно идти».  
  
«Это крайне неучтиво сравнивать честных английских разбойников с лукавыми рыцарями храма», раздался за спиной Криса незнакомый голос.  
  
Крис молниеносно развернулся, выхватив меч, но было поздно. Они были окружены лучниками в зеленой одежде, десятки стрел были направлены в их головы. Предводитель шайки выступил из чащи на поляну. Его зеленая одежда была странного покроя и отличалась элегантностью с некоторой долей экстравагантности. Разбойник был среднего роста, его лицо скрывал капюшон.  
  
«Сегодня в этом лесу более оживленно, чем на дороге к Лондону в ярмарочный день», сказал он. «Пара таких дней – и я буду доживать свой век обеспеченным человеком».  
  
«Ты уже сейчас доживешь свой век обеспеченным человеком, потому что жить тебе осталось несколько минут», прорычал Крис.  
  
«Ах, мой доблестный рыцарь, видимо, этот железный горшок, который вы носите на голове, вызвал тепловой удар, и ваше зрение помутилось».  
  
Крис открыл рот для резкого ответа, но легкое прикосновение пальцев Вина к его руке остановило его. Беспрекословно он повиновался беззвучному сигналу юноши – хотя даже король не мог навязать ему свою волю.  
  
«Твоя взяла, разбойник», сказал Вин. «Но не искушай судьбу – твоя удача может быстро отвернуться от тебя».  
  
Внимание разбойника переключилось на Вина. Он пристально всмотрелся в черты юноши и кивнул сам себе, затем сказал: «О нет, наоборот, я думаю, удача более чем благосклонна ко мне сегодня. Может, у вас нет золота, и ваши лошади истощены, но эта прекрасная головка стоит дороже, чем сундук аббата».  
  
От этих слов Крис ринулся вперед, и опять тонкие пальцы Вина остановили его.  
  
«Значит, ты меня узнал», сказал Вин.  
  
«В этих лесах живет память о бастарде здешнего лорда, изгнанном из дома».  
  
«Тогда нечестно, что ты видишь наши лица, но скрываешь свое».  
  
После минутного колебания разбойник откинул капюшон, обнажив каштановые волосы, приятное лицо и лукавые зеленые глаза.  
  
«Прошу простить меня, но живя с неотесанными мужланами, забываешь о манерах», сказал он. «Меня зовут Эзра. Можете не утруждать себя называнием собственных имен – я слышал ваш разговор».  
  
Имя и лицо разбойника ни о чем не говорили Вину. Впрочем, это было неудивительно – много воды утекло с тех пор, как он покинул здешние места.  
  
«Уж коли мы вспомнили о манерах, позвольте мне проводить вас в мою скромную обитель. Почту за честь иметь таких гостей, вот только я попрошу вас дать мне слово, что вы не будете трогать острые предметы, а то как бы вы не порезали кого-то».  
  
«Я бы с удовольствием отрезал твой язык», прорычал Крис.  
  
«Увы, я рад гостям, но мое гостеприимство не распространяется так далеко. Прошу следовать за мной».  
  
Эзра повел их в гущу леса. Зоркие глаза Вина следили за тропинкой и замечали путь. Мысли Криса были заняты не ситуацией, в которой они оказались, а словами разбойника о своем спутнике. Натан сохранял философское спокойствие.  
  
Наконец, они вышли на поляну, в центре которой рос огромный развесистый дуб, а под ним был установлен трон из травы. Эзра занял королевское место и пригласил пленников присаживаться рядом, затем сказал своим людям: «А где наш славный экс-шериф, который доставил нам великую радость, позволив схватить себя сегодня? Приведите его и его оруженосца».  
  
Несколько разбойников скрылись и вскоре вернулись ведя двух мужчин. Один был усатый брюнет огромного роста, второй – невысокий темноволосый юноша. Крис удивленно уставился на брюнета. Тот в свою очередь посмотрел на Криса, издал радостный вопль и, растолкав стажу, бросился вперед. Подбежав к Крису, он схватил его и сжал в медвежьих объятиях.  
  
«Осторожно, люди будут говорить», сказал Крис, освобождаясь.  
  
«Кристиан, старый пес, сколько лет, сколько зим! И кто бы мог подумать, где мы встретимся – в разбойничьем логове! Ради встречи с тобой стоило попасть в руки каналий-разбойников! Где ты был все эти годы?»  
  
«А ты где, Баклин?» спросил Крис, ловко уводя разговор от себя.  
  
«Мне пришлось пару лет побыть шерифом в этом Богом забытом графстве. И представляешь, эти канальи-разбойники так распоясались, что на шею сели. С этим проходимцем Эзрой у меня давние счеты, но сегодня он подкараулил и схватил меня вместе с мальчишкой-оруженосцем ДжейДи, хотя я уже не шериф!»  
  
Эзра с любопытством наблюдал за этой сценой, как и Вин, но при этом они испытывали разные чувства. От внимания Эзры не ускользнула легкая складочка, набежавшая на гладкий лоб Вина. Глаза Эзры плутовато блеснули, и он сказал: «Ах, какая трогательная встреча друзей! Вы растрогали меня до слез, и в знак уважения к крепкой дружбе я разрешаю вам самим назначить выкуп. Шериф скажет, какую сумму должен заплатить за свою свободу рыцарь, а рыцарь назначит выкуп шерифу. Этим вы наглядно покажете, как дорого цените друг друга».  
  
«И они еще называют меня язычником!», в сердцах сплюнул Натан. «Да у тебя совести нет совсем…»  
  
«Клянусь могилой моей матушки…» начал Эзра, но Баклин прервал его.  
  
«Твоя матушка жива, Эзра, и занимается тем же ремеслом, что и ты, только грабит не на большой дороге, а в роскошных замках».  
  
Упоминание о матери смутило Эзру. Он хотел что-то сказать, но в ту же минуту почувствовал, что что-то передавило его горло, и он не может дышать. Он скосил глаза и увидел, что Вин стоит за его спиной, накинув кто-то тонкое, шнурок или цепочку, ему на шею. Никто даже не заметил, как и когда Вин покинул свое место.  
  
«Радушный хозяин ничего не требует за свое гостеприимство», протянул Вин на ухо Эзре. «Мы будем рады быть твоими гостями, если ты вспомнишь об этом».  
  
«Помнится, мой дорогой сэр Элвин, вы давали слово, что не будете трогать острые предметы», прохрипел Эзра.  
  
«А разве шнурок остр?»  
  
Эзра деланно засмеялся, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, и дал своим людям знак опустить оружие. Губы Вина изогнулись в кривой улыбке, но он не убрал шнурок.  
  
«Коли ты такой радушный хозяин, дай несколько монет этому чужеземцу», сказал он и указал на Натана.  
  
«Ну нет!» возмутился Эзра. «Скорее мертвые восстанут из могил, чем я начну раздавать деньги».  
  
«Мертвые уже восстали. Слышал, что случилось с сэром Ательстаном?» [Вин говорит о событиях, описанных в "Айвенго"]  
  
«Я не возьму денег этого плута», сказал Натан.  
  
«Как хочешь», ответил Вин и отпустил Эзру.  
  
Тот закашлялся и потер посиневшее горло.  
  
«Не думай, что можешь держать нас тут заложниками леса», сказал Вин. «Я знаю, как выбраться из этой чащи».  
  
«Мой дорогой сэр Элвин, вы совершенно низкого мнения обо мне! На самом деле я искренне рад вашему славному обществу, которое как целебный бальзам после месяцев, проведенных в компании неотесанных крестьян».  
  
«Экий плут», сказал Баклин. «Кристиан, давай пощекочем его ножиками».  
  
«Не стоит. Он может нам еще пригодиться».  
  
Впрочем, Эзра мало занимал мысли Криса. Куда больший интерес у него вызывал Вин, который снова превратился в тихого скромного юношу. Баклин заметил, на кого направлен взгляд старого друга, и слегка нахмурился.  
  
«Вы давно ездите вместе?» спросил он.  
  
«Достаточно давно», ответил Крис.  
  
Между тем Эзра приказал своим людям подать обед и пригласил гостей разделить трапезу. Прекрасно приготовленное мясо обильно запивалось вином, и вскоре между Крисом, Баклином и Эзрой завязалась непринужденная беседа. Натан внимательно слушал их и изредка вставлял меткие комментарии. ДжейДи смотрел на Криса как на святого. Он слышал много историй о Черном Рыцаре, и сейчас пребывал в эйфории, лицезря своего кумира. Вин держался чуть в стороне от остальных и почти не участвовал в разговоре, а также едва пригубливал свой кубок.  
  
«Если бы я знал, что у тебя здесь так весело, Эзра, я бы давно присоединился к тебе!» воскликнул Баклин. «Мы бы с тобой организовали дело на широкую ногу: ты брал бы выкуп золотом, а я – прекрасными девицами. Кристиан, помнишь, как славно мы веселились с тобой?»  
  
Вин бесшумно поднялся и отошел от пирующих. Его тонкая хрупкая фигура, закутанная в уродливый бесформенный плащ, смешалась с вечерними тенями и скрылась за деревьями. Крис отставил кубок и последовал за ним.  
  
Вин сидел на берегу ручья. Он выглядел как воплощение своего имени, но Крис сомневался, что этот эльф был дружественен людям. По крайней мере для Криса он представлял огромную опасность, но Крис радо шел навстречу ей и принимал ее. Крис был уверен, что Вин слышит его шаги, но хрупкая фигура не шевельнулась, взор синих глаз не оторвался от журчащей воды. Только когда Крис сел рядом на траву, Вин заговорил, и его хриплый голос был как шепот ветра в листьях.  
  
«Моя мать была саксонкой, а отец – знатный норманн. Когда мама умерла, он взял меня к себе и признал своим наследником. А затем он женился, и жена родила ему законного сына. Отец выгнал меня из дома. Я присягнул на верность королю Ричарду и отправился на Святую Землю. Когда мы уходили из Акры, отряд англичан попал в западню. Один из тамплиеров, строя козни против Ричарда, выдал нас сарацинам, и обвинил в предательстве меня. Мне пришлось бежать, потому что я не мог доказать свою невиновность».  
  
«Поэтому ты оказался возле прецептории тамплиеров?»  
  
«Да. Я выслеживал сэра Элайю от самой Святой Земли. Сейчас он знает, что я здесь, и будет охотиться за мной. Если я останусь с вами, я навлеку на вас беду».  
  
«Я не боюсь беды, а ты уже принес мне счастье», прошептал Крис.  
  
Он склонился к Вину и коснулся губами его губ. Прикосновение было легким, как дуновение ветерка, но оно обдало их жаром. Губы Вина раскрылись, и Крис жадно припал к ним, упиваясь сладостью вожделенного рта. Руки Криса взметнулись вверх и погрузились в растрепанную массу каштановых волос, притягивая Вина ближе. Вин с готовностью отвечал на поцелуй, его тонкие пальцы пробежали по груди Криса и опустились вниз, накрыв отвердевшее свидетельство его желания. Крис застонал,  
высвободил одну руку из плена волос и повторил движение своего партнера. Они лихорадочно расстегнули одежду и принялись ласкать друг друга, доводя до оргазма. Их рты продолжали поцелуй, глотая стоны друг друга, заглушая финальный крик. Опустошенные, они продолжали сжимать друг друга в объятиях, пока мир не прекратил бешенное вращение, а сердцебиение не вернулось в нормальный ритм.  
  
«Нам пора возвращаться в лагерь», прошептал Крис, и Вин кивнул.  
  
Крис достал платок и вытер их обоих. Они привели свою одежду в порядок, поднялись на ноги и медленно пошли к поляне под огромным дубом, освещенной костром.  
  
7777777  
  
Крис проснулся на рассвете. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз спал так хорошо, и его сновидения были наполнены образами прекрасного саксонского юноши с ярко-синими глазами. На что похоже тело Элвина? Крис был уверен, что оно не менее прекрасно, чем его лицо. Он не мог рассмотреть много вчера, но живот юноши был тверд как скала, а кожа гладкой как шелк. Эти мысли причинили дискомфорт в паху, и Крис с сожалением подавил их.  
  
Внезапно в лагере поднялся переполох, и Крис вскочил. Один из разбойников прибежал со сторожевого поста и принялся будить Эзру.  
  
«Кто не дает мне спать в этот безбожно ранний час?» спросил Эзра, с преувеличенным трудом открывая глаза.  
  
«Хозяин, саксонский юноша уехал, как только занялась заря. Ты велел не трогать гостей, и мы пропустили его. Но за камнем друидов на него напали и схватили в плен».  
  
«Кто напал?» резко спросил Крис.  
  
«Рыцарь-храмовник с отрядом людей, сэр Рыцарь. Они подстерегали его в засаде у камня, видимо, зная, куда он держит путь. Они пронзили его стрелой в спину, а когда он упал с лошади, схватили и уволокли».  
  
«Куда?» гаркнул Крис. Его рука сжала рукоять меча с такой силой, что пальцы побелели.  
  
«В замок Торкилстон, сэр Рыцарь».  
  
«Я разнесу этот замок по камню за каждую каплю крови, потерянную Элвином», поклялся Крис и поспешил к своей лошади, но голос Эзры остановил его.  
  
«Постойте, мой дражайший друг. Слава о Черном Рыцаре гремит по всей Англии, но этой славой не пробить каменных стен».  
  
«Я вызову проклятого тамплиера на поединок и заставлю его отдать Элвина».  
  
«Что-то мне подсказывает, что люди, которые стреляют в спину, не будут спешить принять суд чести. Или же приняв его, выдадут вам вашего юного друга – в мешке».  
  
Бледное лицо Криса помертвело от этих слов. Между тем Эзра продолжал: «Нам нужно придумать план, как попасть в замок. Хитрость в этом случае принесет больше пользы, чем храбрость».  
  
«Элвин ранен, у нас нет времени, чтобы сидеть и думать».  
  
Лицо Эзры просияло.  
  
«А это идея! Заезжий монах может захотеть навестить раненого, и тамплиер не посмеет ему отказать».  
  
«Это замечательная идея, но среди нас нет монахов, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из присутствующих может убедительно сказать молитву на латыни».  
  
«А вот здесь вы ошибаетесь, мой дражайший Черный Рыцарь. Я мог бы замечательно изобразить монаха при необходимости, но такой необходимости нет, потому что в нашем распоряжении есть самый настоящий монах. Пойдемте».  
  
Крис, а вместе с ним Баклин, ДжейДи и Натан, которым была небезразлична судьба их нового знакомого, последовали за Эзрой. Лесная тропинка привела их на поляну, где были руины церкви и каменная чаша, которая наполнялась водой из источника. У руин приютилась скромная хижина, в которых обычно живут отшельники. Эзра подошел к двери и постучал.  
  
«Кто бы там ни был, пусть убирается к черту», послышался голос из-за двери.  
  
«И это надо понимать монах?» спросил Баклин.  
  
«Иногда он не в духе», пояснил Эзра и добавил громче, «Джозайя, если ты не откроешь, я могу забыть, что мы добрые соседи, и тебе придется довольствоваться водой из купели святого Дунстана, а не вином из моих запасов».  
  
Дверь открылась, и перед присутствующими предстал мужчина огромный как медведь, одетый в заношенную серую рясу.  
  
«Чего тебе надо, Эзра?» пробасил он.  
  
«Помощь в одном захватывающе веселом деле».  
  
«Никаких дел сегодня. Я видел воронов во сне».  
  
«И что это значит?»  
  
«Смерть».  
  
«Чью?»  
  
«Может, мою. Но я сегодня не готов к ней, а потому идите своей дорогой».  
  
«Я бы с радостью повиновался, но если ты нам не поможешь, смерть заберет юношу, у которого вся жизнь впереди. И который хозяин тех земель, на которых ты охотишься как на своих собственных».  
  
«Разве сэр Элвин вернулся?» встрепенулся Джозайя.  
  
«Вернулся. Но может снова уйти, и на этот раз туда, откуда не возвращаются».  
  
«Погоди минуту, не трескочи как сорока. Я переоденусь в лесное платье, возьму свою палицу и помогу ему».  
  
«Э нет, чтобы помочь Элвину, ты нам нужен в рясе. Пошли».  
  
Они вернулись на поляну под дубом и принялись разрабатывать план.  
  
7777777  
  
Боль возвестила о возвращении в сознание. Вин подавил стон, готовый сорваться с губ, и попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Перед рассветом он покинул лагерь Эзры, выехал на дорогу, а затем… дальше он помнил только боль, пронзившую его тело, наконечник стрелы, торчащий из его плеча, и падение с лошади. Вин приоткрыл глаза и сквозь завесу длинных ресниц посмотрел, где он находится. В сумеречном свете он различил каменные стены и закрытую дверь. Он находится в замке, понял Вин. Хотя он понятия не имел, в каком именно. Вин прислушался, пытаясь определить присутствие кого-то его в комнате, но, похоже, он был один. Отбросив осторожность, Вин полностью открыл глаза и осмотрелся.  
  
Он лежал на кровати в небольшой комнате, свет в которую проникал через узкую бойницу, заменявшую окно. Его похитители не связали его, разумно посчитав это излишним – он не мог встать, даже простой поворот головы вызывал головокружение и приступы тошноты. Его правое плечо было небрежно перевязано каким-то лоскутом, и его одежда насквозь промокла от крови.  
  
“Aw hell,” пробормотал Вин и откинул голову на то твердое нечто, что заменяло ему подушку. В комнате не было ничего, что он мог использовать как оружие, не говоря уже о том, что его собственное оружие исчезло. У него не было ни сил, ни возможности защитить себя.  
  
Дверь комнаты открылась, и на пороге появился рыцарь. Вин прищурил глаза, чтобы лучше видеть, и выдохнул: «Элайя».  
  
«Приятно, что ты меня помнишь», сказал тамплиер. «Я должен был убить тебя своими руками там, в Акре, а не надеяться на сарацин. Но Бог милостиво позволил мне исправить свою ошибку».  
  
«Чего же ты не добил меня в лесу?»  
  
«Как бы ни было сильно искушение обставить твою смерть как гибель от рук разбойников, я решил сперва задать тебе несколько вопросов. Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь об Акре?»  
  
Вин закрыл глаза, пренебрежительно не обращая на тамплиера внимания. Тот вспыхнул от бешенства и повторил: «Я спрашиваю тебя, саксонский ублюдок, ты говорил с кем-нибудь о том, что случилось в Акре?»  
  
Вин молчал.  
  
«Я позаботился о том, чтобы тебе никто не поверил», продолжал тамплиер, «Но с такой внешностью даже ублюдок-сакс может найти слушателя. Тот Черный Рыцарь, который помог тебе спасти колдуна, ты откровенничал с ним?»  
  
Глаза Вина распахнулись, и он яростно крикнул: «Не смей трогать его! Он ничего не знает!»  
  
«А кто знает?»  
  
«Катись к черту».  
  
«Тебя нужно научить вежливости, юноша», процедил тамплиер.  
  
Он подошел к кровати. Склонившись над Вином, он положил руку на выходную рану и с силой надавил. Вин сцепил зубы, сдерживая крик.  
  
«Ты готов отвечать?» спросил тамплиер.  
  
«Пошел к черту, жирная свинья», прохрипел Вин.  
  
Тамплиер наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Из рассеченной губы Вина потекла кровь.  
  
Внезапно в комнату влетел стражник и обратился к тамплиеру. Сквозь шум в ушах Вин смог расслышать только «монах» и «просит убежища».  
  
«Монах?», сказал тамплиер. «Весьма кстати. Пусть исповедует этого сакса, ему уже недолго осталось, а мы не можем позволить, чтобы христианская душа покинула этот мир без покаяния».  
  
Тамплиер и его люди вышли, и Вин снова остался один.  
  
  
Монах, которого стражники ввели в главный зал, выглядел более чем необычно, но после обмена приветствиями у тамплиера не осталось сомнений, что перед ним действительно духовное лицо, пусть даже он и был огромным, как медведь, а ряса давно потеряла приличный вид. Монах представился отшельником, живущим у купели святого Дунстана, а сейчас держащим путь в аббатство святой Марии. Тамплиер разрешил ему переночевать в замке, но взамен попросил исполнить святой долг и исповедать умирающего саксонца, подстреленного разбойниками.  
  
«Но он бредит от лихорадки», предупредил тамплиер. «Не удивляйся, если его речи покажутся тебе странными».  
  
«Я видел слишком много на своем веку, чтобы удивляться чему-либо», ответил монах.  
  
Стражники провели его по длинным коридорам к комнате, в которой был умирающий, и отперли массивную дверь, после чего удалились, оставив ему свечу. Монах зашел в комнату. Свет свечи выхватил из темноты убогую кровать, на которой лежал бледный юноша в окровавленной одежде. Юноша открыл глаза и попытался приподнять голову, но она бессильно упала назад. Монах подошел к кровати и тихо сказал: «Потерпи немного, Элвин. Помощь близка».  
  
«Кто ты?» прошептал Вин.  
  
«Отшельник Джозайя. Не думаю, что ты меня помнишь, но я качал тебя на руках, когда твоя матушка была жива».  
  
«Уходи отсюда, Джозайя.»  
  
«Я уйду сейчас, но скоро вернусь с подмогой».  
  
«Нет, оставите меня здесь, скажи Кристиану, чтобы не рисковал собой из-за меня».  
  
«Боюсь, поздно, сынок».  
  
С этими словами Джозайя бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. Он запомнил путь, которым его вели, и поспешил к входной двери замка. Здесь стояла пара стражников, но Джозайя быстро и бесшумно стукнул их по голове, ловко связал и оттащил в угол. После этого он открыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Темные тени отделились от стены замка и поспешили к нему. Джозайя узнал Криса, Эзру, Баклина, ДжейДи и Натана, которые преодолели ров и внешние укрепления и дожидались, пока он откроет им путь внутрь замка. Они вскочили в замок, и в этот момент в коридоре показался один из слуг тамплиера. Увидев вооруженный мечами отряд людей, он со всей силы закричал: «Тревога!» Стражники замка и слуги тамплиера бросились на вторгшихся, и в коридорах замка завязалась битва. Крис своим мечом прокладывал путь в главный зал замка. Ворвавшись туда, он увидел перед собой тамплиера.  
  
«Где Элвин, собачье отродье»? закричал он.  
  
«Ты никогда больше не увидишь его живым!»  
  
«Сгори в аду!»  
  
Крис бросился на тамплиера, их мечи скрестились. Противники были равны по силе и ловкости, их бой был беспощадным, только один мог выйти из него живым. Постепенно Крис стал теснить тамплиера, отчаяние и отточенное долгими годами мастерство помогли ему сокрушить противника, и тамплиер упал, пронзенный мечом. Его глаза сверкнули в дикой злобе и навсегда закрылись. Крис вытащил свой меч и, не глядя на поверженного врага, бросился вперед. Схватив одного из слуг, он бросил его на пол и приставил к его горлу острие окровавленного меча.  
  
«Где пленник?» прорычал Крис. «Говори, или я проткну твою проклятую шкуру!»  
  
Слуга не мог вымолвить ни слова от ужаса и беззвучно открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. В зал ворвался Эзра, крича на ходу:  
  
«Замок горит! Кто-то уронил факел на кучу хвороста под башней! Нужно убираться отсюда!»  
  
«Я не уйду без Элвина!» ответил Крис.  
  
«Под башней?!» воскликнул услышавший слова Эзры Джозайя. «Боже милостивый, Элвин находится в комнате в западной башне!»  
  
«Уходите все!» приказал Крис. «Я иду за Элвином».  
  
«Я покажу дорогу», сказал Джозайя, и они скрылись в коридоре, с которого клубами валил черный дым.  
  
К тому времени, как они поднялись в башню, камни стали раскаляться от жара, а едкий дым выедал глаза и не давал дышать. Джозайя указал на дверь комнаты, в которой находился Вин. К счастью, она была не заперта после активности Джозайи ранее этим вечером. Крис ворвался в комнату и подбежал к кровати, одновременно спеша и боясь увидеть того, кто лежит на ней. Тело Вина было безжизненно распростерто на ней, его лицо было пепельно-белым, глаза были закрыты. Ужас объял Крис, но затем он увидел, что окровавленная грудь медленно вздымается. Вин был без сознания от потери крови и удушья. Не теряя времени, Крис схватил его на руки и бросился из комнаты. Слабый стон сорвался с бескровных губ, и Крис крепче прижал к себе бесценную ношу.  
  
Они успели выбраться из замка до того, как дым и жар сделали его ловушкой, и собрались на заранее обговоренном месте у кромки леса. Крис бережно положил на траву Вина и опустился рядом.  
  
«Элвин», ласково позвал он и легко похлопал по бледным щекам. «Элвин!»  
  
«Позволь мне», сказал Натан и мягко, но решительно отодвинул Криса.  
  
Лекарь склонился над Вином и осмотрел его. Его движения были уверенными и точными, колдун или нет, он явно знал, что делать с раненными.  
  
«Как он?» спросил Крис, его голос прерывался то ли от дыма, то ли от чувств.  
  
«Я не могу сказать с полной уверенность, но думаю, что стрела не причинила непоправимого вреда. Потеря крови и лихорадка – его главные противники. Нам нужно отнести его в тихое укромное место, где я смогу оказать ему помощь».  
  
«Моя хижина к вашим услугам», сказал Джозайя.  
  
«Думаю, я могу предложить нечто лучшее», вмешался Эзра. «У меня есть домик в лесу… скромный домик для отдыха от трудов праведных. Конечно, это не роскошный замок, но нашему другу там будет более удобно, чем в берлоге отшельника или на сырой земле».  
  
«Веди нас», приказал Крис.  
  
Он снова поднял на руки Вина, и они углубились в лес.  
  
  
Скромный домик Эзры оказался неказистым с виду строением, которое внутри было забито предметами роскоши. Ковры украшали стены, серебряная посуда стояла на столе вперемешку с золотыми безделушками.  
  
«Ремесло разбойника весьма прибыльное, не так ли, Эзра?» заметил Баклин.  
  
Крис не обращал на все это внимания. По дороге они срубили два деревца, повязали между ними плащ, и уложили на эти самодельные носилки Вина. Крис никому не уступил право нести их, хотя он получил ожоги в горящем замке и постоянно кашлял от дыма. Баклин подхватил другой конец носилок. Когда Вина внесли в жилище Эзры, Натан приказал: «Положите его на стол».  
  
Крис небрежно смахнул на пол безделушки, стоявшие на столе, затем осторожно поднял Вина и уложил на столешницу.  
  
«Джозайя», позвал Натан. «Мне нужны травы. Не уверен, что я точно помню их названия, но я опишу тебе их».  
  
Джозайя внимательно выслушал Натана и кивнул головой.  
  
«Они растут в этом лесу на опушках. Я возьму в помощь ДжейДи, и мы быстро сыщем их».  
  
«Хорошо. Баклин, вскипяти мне как можно больше воды. Эзра, найди мне чистое полотно для перевязки. Кристиан, раздень Элвина».  
  
Все принялись исполнять приказы Натана. Крис старался действовать как можно бережнее, но окровавленная одежда присохла к телу, и ее приходилось разрезать ножом, размачивать и отдирать. Действия Криса снова открыли кровотечение.  
  
«Натан, он истекает кровью!» крикнул Крис.  
  
«Пускай», сказал Натан, подходя к столу. «Кровь поможет очистить рану от остатков стрелы. Поверни его на левый бок и держи».  
  
Крис повиновался, и Натан принялся обрабатывать раны Вина. Вернулся Джозайя, и Натан приказал ему из одних трав приготовить отвар для промывания ран, а из других - питье.  
  
«У него сильный жар, надеюсь, мы сможем сбить его», сказал Натан.  
  
Крис коснулся лба Вина и тут же одернул руку – раненый горел огнем.  
  
Закончив обрабатывать раны Вина, Натан обмотал его плечо мягким белым полотном из запасов Эзры. Крис перенес Вина на мягкую кровать. Натан подошел к нему и протянул чашку, наполненную вонючей жидкостью.  
  
«Постарайся напоить его», сказал он.  
  
Крис приподнял голову Вина и поднес чашку к разбитым распухшим губам.  
  
«Элвин», тихо позвал Крис. «Тебе нужно выпить это. Элвин, сделай это».  
  
Слышал ли Вин Криса или нет, но его губы приоткрылись, и он глотнул то, что Крис влил ему в рот. Когда чашка была пуста, Крис уложил Вина на подушки и расправил покрывало, которым был укрыт раненый. Рука Криса соскользнула под покрывало и сжала тонкое запястье.  
  
«Поправляйся, Элвин», прошептал Крис. «Я не отпущу тебя».  
  
Крису показалось, что темные ресницы Вина дрогнули в ответ.  
  
«Теперь я займусь твоими ожогами», сказал Натан, снова подходя к кровати.  
  
«Я в порядке».  
  
«Если бы ты посмотрел на себя в зеркало, но не говорил бы так».  
  
«К черту зеркало и к черту ожоги. Лучше сделай что-нибудь для Элвина».  
  
«Сейчас ему нужен отдых. Каждый час ему нужно давать этот отвар и обтирать холодной водой. Если все будет хорошо, к утру жар спадет».  
  
«А если нет?»  
  
«Мы не отдадим его без борьбы. Но не думай об этом. Если не хочешь, чтобы я обработал твои ожоги, хотя бы сходи поешь. Я посижу с Элвином».  
  
«Я не голоден».  
  
Натан покачал головой.  
  
«Я принесу тебе сюда что-нибудь съестное».  
  
Крис не был уверен, что он может проглотить хоть кусочек. Когда Натан вышел, он уронил голову на кровать рядом с Вином и забылся тяжелым сном, но уже через час он снова бодрствовал.  
  
  
Крис провел у постели Вина всю ночь. Натан и Джозайя периодически навещали его, принося травяной отвар и меняя воду, которой Крис обтирал Вина. Они предлагали Крису сменить его, но Крис неизменно отказывался. Когда первые лучи рассвета проникли в дом сквозь небольшое окно, Крис почувствовал, что жар Вина начал спадать. Откинув покрывало, Крис снова принялся обтирать тело Вина водой. Но на этот раз страх за жизнь юноши не занимал его мысли, и он позволил себе рассмотреть тело, распростертое перед ним.  
  
Мечты Криса блекли по сравнению с тем, что видели его глаза. Вин был воплощением совершенства. Прекрасно сложенное тело было твердым и мускулистым, гладкая золотистая кожа светилась матовым светом. Россыпь веснушек покрывала широкие красиво развернутые плечи, и Крис с трудом преодолел искушение прижаться к ним губами.  
  
«Слишком идеальный, чтобы быть реальным», прошептал Крис. «Может, ты действительно эльф».  
  
Как будто разбуженный тихим шепотом, Вин застонал и открыл глаза. Его губы дрогнули, и одно слово сорвалось с них: «Крис».  
  
«Я здесь, Вин».  
  
Вин удовлетворенно вздохнул и погрузился в здоровый сон.  
  
  
Он проспал почти сутки. Криса беспокоило это, но Натан объяснил, что это сон лечит, и это было самое лучшее, что Вин мог делать в своем состоянии. После настойчивых уговоров и даже угроз со стороны Баклина Крис наконец-то согласился оставить свой пост у постели Вина и отдохнуть. Когда он в следующий раз вошел в спальню Вина, его встретил взгляд ярко-голубых глаз и хриплое: «Хэй».  
  
«Хэй», улыбнулся Крис, подходя к кровати. «Как ты?»  
  
«Бывало хуже».  
  
«Бьюсь об заклад, ты умеешь попадать в переделки».  
  
«Не хуже тебя».  
  
Крис хмыкнул, но затем его улыбка увяла. Он сел на кровать и сказал: «Вин, ублюдок-тамплиер мертв. Мне пришлось убить его».  
  
Темное облако набежало на яркую синеву глаз Вина, но затем они снова посветлели.  
  
«Ты сделал то, что должен был. Я не могу очистить свое имя, будучи мертвым».  
  
«Я помогу тебе сделать это. Но ты никогда больше не убегай от меня».  
  
Вин высвободил руку из-под покрывала и сжал предплечье Криса. Крис наклонился и поцеловал его губы, и Вин жадно ответил на поцелуй. Когда Крис отстранился, Вин прошептал: «Крис, я хочу тебя».  
  
«Одумайся, Вин. Мы не можем в твоем состоянии. К тому же кто угодно может войти сюда».  
  
«Сейчас раннее утро и все спят, Натан ушел от меня незадолго до того, как ты вошел. Крис, пожалуйста…»  
  
Хриплая мольба Вина, его горящие возбуждением глаза сводили Криса с ума. Он жаждал это тело сильнее, чем что-либо в своей жизни, но Вин был так слаб.  
  
«Хорошо», прошептал Крис на ухо Вину и лизнул изящную ушную раковину. «Если ты пообещаешь, что будешь лежать неподвижно».  
  
«Обещаю».  
  
Крис откинул покрывало и позволил своим глазам насладиться зрелищем прекрасного тела, горячего и возбужденного, затем соскользнул вниз и взял возбуждение Вина в рот. Когда влажная жара охватила его, Вин тихо вскрикнул и вцепился руками в простыни. Его бедра непроизвольно задвигались, пытаясь глубже проникнуть в дарящий наслаждение рот. Крис надавил рукой на мускулистое бедро, останавливая его. Вин застонал и подчинился, отдавая себя на милость Криса. Крис никогда не думал, что удовлетворяя партнера таким образом, можно испытывать удовольствие самому, но он был настолько возбужден, что едва мог сдерживаться. Вин тоже был не пределе. Его дыхание превратилось в хрипы, пальцы сжали простыни с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, голова металась по подушке.  
  
«Крис… сейчас… Криссс…»  
  
Горько-сладкая струя ударила в горло Криса, почти задушив его, но он овладел собой и не отпускал Вина, пока тот не был опустошен. Затем Крис поднялся и посмотрел вниз на кровать. Удовлетворенный Вин был не менее прекрасен, чем возбужденный. Крис поднес руку к своей эрекции, чтобы удовлетворить себя, но Вин открыл глаза и сказал: «Нет. Я хочу сделать то же».  
  
«Вин, нет, не в твоем состоянии».  
  
«Иди ко мне».  
  
«Ты не должен вставать».  
  
«Я и не буду. Стань на колени перед моим лицом».  
  
«Вин…»  
  
«Поспеши».  
  
У Криса не было сил спорить дальше. Он стал на колени перед Вином и поднес свою эрекцию к жадному рту. Розовый язычок лизнул твердую плоть и скрылся, Вин отстранился и озорно посмотрел вверх на Криса.  
  
«Чертов дразнилка», пробормотал Крис.  
  
Но Вин не собирался долго дразнить его, зная, что его силы ограничены. Он взял плоть Криса в рот и приложил все свои умения, чтобы сделать этот минет лучшим в жизни Криса.  
  
  
Ему это определенно удалось. Когда Крис смог осознавать реальность, он обнаружил, что лежит, тяжело дыша, на краю кровати рядом с Вином. Повернув голову к ослабевшему, но довольному партнеру, Крис сказал: «Я начинаю бояться, что я слишком стар для тебя».  
  
«Разве ты не знаешь, как говорят? Спя с молодым, молодеешь сам».  
  
«У тебя острый язычок, Элвин».  
  
«Ты уже убедился, что не всегда».  
  
Крис мудро решил промолчать. Поднявшись с кровати, он привел себя в порядок. Едва он сделал это, дверь отворилась, и в комнату заглянул Джозайя. Увидев, что Вин бодрствует, он просиял и пробасил: «Доброе утро, сын мой».  
  
«Неужели кто-то может называть столь ранний час добрым?» спросил Эзра, заходя вслед за Джозайей в спальню. Вскоре все семеро, так неожиданно сведенные вместе, собрались здесь.  
  
«Похоже, я выжил тебя из твоей спальни, Эзра», сказал Вин. «Прости, я постараюсь как можно быстрее освободить ее».  
  
«О, не беспокойтесь, мой дорогой сэр Элвин. Я весьма рад разделить свой кров с этими достойными джентльменами и, по правде говоря, отнюдь не спешу избавиться от их компании. Их общество намного приятнее общества тех мужланов, с которыми мне приходилось иметь совместный бизнес».  
  
«Уж не предлагаешь ли ты нам заняться твоим ремеслом?» спросил Баклин.  
  
«Насколько я помню, сэр Баклин, вы сами выражали подобную идею. Я со своей стороны был бы только рад ее реализации».  
  
«А что, если нам и правда остаться в этом лесу? А, Кристиан? Меня прогнали с королевской службы, тебе тоже некуда идти. Для Элвина, боюсь, лес пока будет самым безопасным местом, и Натан здесь будет здесь защищен от любителей вешать колдунов. Джозайя и так живет здесь. Вот только ДжейДи жаль. У тебя, сынок, вся жизнь впереди».  
  
«Я ни на что не променяю возможность биться рядом с Черным Рыцарем!» воскликнул юноша, и грустная улыбка скривила губы Криса.  
  
«Эх, молодо-зелено», покачал головой Баклин. «Ну что, сколько нас, семь? Просто великолепная семерка».  
  
«Да здравствует Великолепная Семерка!» воскликнул ДжейДи, и его звонкий юношеский голос вырвался из дома и разнесся над лесом.


End file.
